


Правило шести

by zaichatina



Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaskier uses the power of Love and gentle words, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Not Betaed, Romance, Slice of Life, Softness, Tenderness, implied soulmates, people are mean to our Witcher, we die like my sleep shedule
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina
Summary: Лютик не только не жаворонок, но еще и не любит, когда люди оскорбляют Геральта
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049615
Kudos: 3





	Правило шести

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rule of Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817232) by [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru). 



Яркое утреннее солнце ярко светило через чистое стеклянное окно прямо ему в лицо. Геральт моргнул, открыв свои янтарные глаза, и первое, что он заметил, были пушистые каштановые волосы, подоткнутые прямо под его подбородком, и мягкие теплые руки, обвившиеся вокруг его груди. Хотя бы в этот раз не было никакой спешки и нужды вставать и идти дальше, и он наслаждался ощущением, как его разрумянившийся партнер прижимается к нему.

Кожа Лютика была теплой и мягкой, его дыхание приятно щекотало шею Геральта, и ведьмак позволил своей руке осторожно провести по волосам Лютика.

— Хммм? — Лютик издал чмокающий звук и пустил слюни на обнаженную грудь Геральта, который спрятал свою улыбку в макушке Лютика. — Геральт? Уже утро? — Голос Лютика был низким и тяжелым от сна, и это было самое прекрасное, что Геральт когда-либо слышал.

— Боюсь, что так, солнышко, — ответил ведьмак, нежно целуя Лютика в висок.

— Мммм, - бард еще крепче обнял его и прижался нежными губами к шее Геральта, его глаза все еще были закрыты.

— Мы должны встать и продолжить путь, солнышко.

Фыркнув, Лютик прижался лицом к шее Геральта и вплел свои ноги между ног ведьмака: — Нет.

Изумившись, Геральт усмехнулся:

— Нет?

— Нет, - повторил Лютик, на этот раз более твердым голосом, и вслепую схватился за одеяло.

Смеющийся Геральт снова натянул одеяло так, что была видна только голова Лютика, и снова закрыл глаза. — 30 минут, но потом надо вставать, хорошо? —Единственным ответом, который он получил, был тихий храп.

Два часа спустя им наконец удалось покинуть уютную кровать и собрать свое снаряжение, чтобы продолжить путь. Они как раз собирались покинуть маленький городок, когда мужчина позади них почувствовал потребность издеваться, прошептав «Грязный мутант» в сторону Геральта, прежде чем «случайно» ударить его тухлым помидором.

Геральт, давно привыкший к такому поведению, не отреагировал на этого человека, но Лютик собирался начать драку, прежде чем Геральт оттащил его.

— Это не стоит того, солнышко, брось.

Печальный взгляд, который Лютик бросил на Геральта, переживая за него, ведьмак хотел бы никогда больше не видеть, но он знал, что это было бы самообманом. Он остановился прямо за городом и объяснил, как к нему обычно относятся люди. Лютик был в ярости и заключил его в крепкие объятия.

Ведьмак собрался с духом, конечно, бард не потерпит такого отношения и бросит его, но вместо этого Лютик просто сцепил их пальцы вместе, как всегда, и потащил его за собой.

Они шли в уютной тишине, пока Лютик внезапно не сжал его руку и не сказал: — Мне нравится, как ты постоянно защищаешь меня.

Моргая в замешательстве, Геральт кивнул, но больше никак не ответил.

Прошло еще несколько минут, прежде чем: — Мне нравится, как ты заботлив к Плотве.

Ведьмак кивнул: прежде чем он встретил Лютика, его кобыла была его единственным другом, и он очень гордился ее привязанностью.

— Мне нравится, как ты защищаешь тех, кто не может защитить себя.

Геральт посмотрел на своего напарника, гадая, что делает Лютик. В его голосе не было намека на озорство, и его ровное сердцебиение говорило Геральту, что его бард говорит ему правду.

Мягкие пальцы Лютика танцевали по грубой коже на ладони Геральта.

— Мне нравится, как ты сражаешься, это как танец, плавно и прекрасно. Ты прекрасен.

Слабый румянец начал ползти по щекам Геральта, но он заставил себя продолжать идти и не ворчать грубовато на своего барда.

Лютик придвинулся ближе, его плечи коснулись плеч Геральта.

— Мне нравится, как ты обнимаешь меня ночью. Тепло, надежно и очень спокойно, — он остановился и развернул Геральта так, чтобы прямо смотреть на него. — Любимый.

Он поднялся на цыпочки и нежно прижался губами к губам Геральта в нежном поцелуе. — Я люблю тебя, Геральт, - прошептал он в губы ведьмака.  
В мгновение ока Геральт обнял хрупкого барда и уткнулся носом в шею Лютика, вдыхая сладкий и тяжелый аромат своего спутника. Он почувствовал, что расслабился при словах Лютика, давно забыл оскорбления случайного человека, поскольку единственное мнение, которое имело для него значение, — это мнение его любимого.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой терапевт недавно рассказал мне о Правиле шести. Это правило признает, что любое общение происходит в контексте отношений. Если вы хотите построить поддерживающие отношения, вам нужно дать другому человеку, находящемуся в этих отношениях, как минимум шесть положительных комментариев на каждый отрицательный, потому что, к сожалению, отрицательные прилепляются к нам намного легче, чем хорошие.


End file.
